Only For Me
by Adevlo. D
Summary: "Naruto, ask me if I'm happy again one more time, because this time I know what I can reply with. I'm happy when I'm with you because you make me feel alive. You make me feel like my life has meaning." !Gift for Yaoi's Lover for the ItaNaru Exchange!


**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this fanfiction Yaoi's Lover! You were my assignment and this is what I came up with. To all you other people reading this fic, I hope you enjoy it as well. Please thank Imperial Mint for making this wonderful exchange. I bet all you ItaNaru fans are just crying with joy because all the recent Itachi x Naruto activity going around. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Itachi Uchiha &Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_"Naruto, ask me if I'm happy again one more time, because this time I know what I can reply with. I'm happy when I'm with you because you make me feel alive. You make me feel like my life has meaning."_

**Dedicated to:**_Yaoi's Lover_

**Mood Song: **_Lost Without You by Robin Thicke_

* * *

**Only For Me**

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"…Are you happy?"

Onyx eyes slowly turned to gaze into solemn azure irises. The raven sighed tiredly and stood up from his seat on the windowsill. He calmly walked toward the bruised and dirtied blond slumping against his couch, the man's body obviously exhausted (if the irregular breathing was any indication at all).

Their gazes never wavered and Itachi couldn't help but wonder why the man before him didn't even so much as tremble in fear of the possibility that he could control him with just one look. Most people avoided making eye contact with him at all cost, yet the blond looked at him with no hesitancy, only with full blown trust and respect.

After a minute of stretched silence, the oldest Uchiha finally replied.

"What do you mean?" He inquired his face emotionless as ever as he stared down at Naruto.

The blond bit his lip nervously before shaking his head to rid himself of whatever thoughts his mind was reeling with. Naruto planted his hands firmly on the armrests and propped himself up to stand on his own two feet.

"Never mind, it's nothing." the Kyuubi-container waved it off while walking passed his dark-haired companion to stare out into Konoha's deserted and partially lighted streets.

Itachi stayed rooted to his spot, his smoldering eyes following Naruto's every movement.

"You ask me this all the time, Naruto-kun, and every time I ask what you mean, you immediately change the subject." the raven stated monotonously, closing his eyes softly. He waited to hear the usual _thud-thud-thudding_ of footsteps walk away from him once again like all the other days this happened, and just as he predicted, Naruto left to the bathroom to take his much-needed shower.

It was only when he heard the familiar _clicking_ of the door being shut and the running of the water turning on did he let out a long, tired sigh.

Meanwhile, in the other room underneath the showerhead, Naruto did the same.

For two years, he had been asking Itachi that same question, and for two years, he was still terrified of what the response was going to be. He attempted each and every day to gather his wits and face the underlying truth, but each and every day he failed to do just that.

"Kami-sama…" Naruto whispered softly under his breath, the rushing of the water making it impossible to hear his pains. He watched with dispassionate eyes as his blood along with some dirt mixed in with the clear water only to swirl into the drain.

"I should really stop taking my showers here…" Naruto spoke to himself while bringing up his hands to rake back his soaking wet blond hair, rinsing out Itachi's wonderful-smelling shampoo from out of his hair.

'…_.but his shampoo smells so __**good**__.' _Naruto mentally argued while moaning lowly, throwing back his head and letting the warm water cascade down his neck.

He was addicted to Itachi's smell, Naruto would admit that, but he just couldn't help it anymore. At first his reasoning had been that the older Uchiha smelled a lot like Sasuke, but now as the months passed, he found it hard pinning the blame on his past obsession without it seeming as if he were lying to himself.

Naruto had undoubtedly fallen madly in love with Uchiha Itachi.

As weird as that sounded, he had discovered the undeniable truth a mere year ago.

It was only a miracle that Itachi hadn't found out what with his constant visits and the occasional invitations of going out to eat or to accompany him at festivals.

Their relationship wasn't awkward, only stable and filled with admiration and a kind of soft spot for one another ever since Naruto had saved Itachi's life from being sucked out of him by the spirits of the after life. Naruto completely understood the consequences of his actions when he gave up on his chase for Sasuke to drag Itachi's limp and barely-breathing body back to Konoha.

By choosing to save Itachi form near death, he was making Sasuke's betrayal to Konoha – to _him_ – all in vain. The oldest Uchiha was the sole reason Sasuke had left in the first place, but Naruto knew that Itachi didn't deserve to die for all the sacrifices he had made to protect Sasuke.

The first year in Konoha for Itachi had been uncomfortable to say the least. Tsunade had made an announcement to the villagers of how Itachi was truly innocent and that everything he had done was to protect the village, but even so the citizens of Konoha had still been wary of him.

Naruto twisted the knob to the shower head and turned it off, sighing for the umpteenth time that day. The bathroom was filled with steam as he stepped out onto the cold tiled floor, clinging onto his already moisturized body. Loose droplets of water fell from his damp hair, landing on his shoulders and chest.

He was careful of not slipping as he wrapped himself in a fluffy blue towel. He hurriedly dried his body off and was quick to shake off the remaining water from his hair. The blond jinchuuriki let the damp towel hang loosely from his hips as he made his way to the sink.

Naruto placed both his hands on the porcelain bowl and stared dully down at the three toothbrushes sitting innocently in the elegantly carved wooden antique. He found himself scowling bitterly when he noticed how close the blue and red toothbrushes were, while the orange one was way off to the side.

The blond plucked his orange belonging out from the cup and proceeded to brush his teeth with it, whilst still staring sourly at the two toothbrushes still very close together. He spit into the sink bowl and washed off his toothbrush before purposely flicking the blue toothbrush with his finger and settling his own orange one next to Itachi's red one.

"Stupid Sa-"

There was a loud bang outside and Naruto stopped mid-sentence to hear more clearly of what was going on in the other room. There was a bit of shuffling and the soft thudding of footsteps coming closer.

"Tadaima, aniki." Naruto tensed at the new voice.

"He wasn't supposed to be home until later…fuck!" the blond cursed under his breath.

"Welcome home…Sasuke." He heard Itachi greet back politely.

There was some more shuffling and the same footsteps came closer and closer. They passed right by the bathroom and then a sound of a door closing being heard immediately after it. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and _slowly _opened the bathroom door. The first thing he saw was Itachi, which made him smile.

"Itachi-"

"Naruto."

_Fuck my life,_ the blond groaned mentally, turning around to face Sasuke with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Asshole!" He proclaimed while spreading his arms out wide. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, his obsidian orbs bleeding into crimson and the coma-like dots surrounding his pupil began to spin in circles almost lazily.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke glanced shortly at the half-naked male's towel that was riding dangerously low on his hips. The young Uchiha shifted his glare onto Itachi who was gazing at Naruto from behind, his _Sharingan_ also activated.

Sasuke couldn't help but growl as he narrowed his glare at his brother.

"Did you two…?" the young raven growled, leaving his implication to hang heavily in the tense atmosphere.

Naruto promptly choked on his spit.

_I wish, _he thought to himself.

Behind him, Itachi let the edge of his lips quirk upward in slight amusement.

"I assure you dear brother that nothing of the sort has transpired between Naruto-kun and I. He merely stopped by for a visit and ended up taking a shower here." The oldest Uchiha explained calmly, his _Sharingan_ deactivating as he spoke in a calm voice. Sasuke seemed to visibly relax at that and turned his attention back onto Naruto.

"Um…I'll just be going now." The blond proclaimed while waddling back into the bathroom to gather his dirty clothes. Sasuke's pale lips firmed up and Itachi could tell his younger brother wanted to call out to Naruto, but hesitated. In the end, the youngest Uchiha scowled and retreated into his room. Naruto took that chance to peak his head out the doorway, taking notice that Sasuke had already gone. The blond let himself smile and skip out into the open, turning around to face Itachi.

"I'm gonna put on some clothes…" Naruto spoke softly, walking over to Itachi's bedroom, taking extra careful steps when he passed by Sasuke's room. The oldest Uchiha followed in after the blond, shutting the door softly behind them.

Naruto rummaged through the other man's drawer, a slight smile on his face at the knowledge that Itachi had a very own drawer for when he came over. He _used _to have his very own room, but once Sasuke came back about two years ago, his interaction with Itachi had gone slightly downhill.

When the young Uchiha arrived in Konoha from out of nowhere one day, Naruto's world was abruptly turned upside down. He had trained all those years to bring his best friend back, and that bastard had chosen to come back on his own accord. Naruto had found himself at a loss of what to do other than visit the douchebag himself in his jail cell.

Itachi came along as well, surprising the shit out of Sasuke, much to Naruto's amusement. After much heart-felt talking (as much heart-felt-ness as there could be between two stoic, tight-ass Uchiha), both of them had patched things up. There had been more fighting than talking and Naruto tried _very_ hard to not interfere.

After one year of jail time and another year on house arrest, Sasuke was finally granted permission to roam free around Konoha without constant surveillance; even so, ANBU always kept track of what he was up to. Sasuke had come to live with Itachi during his house arrest, which in return made Naruto's daily visits to the eldest Uchiha decrease with each passing day.

To say the least, Sasuke and Naruto's reunion had not gone as anyone had expected. The blond had only visited Sasuke at least once every month and only opted to sit there silently while staring off into space for about ten minutes before leaving. No matter how much Sasuke tried in vain to rile the unnaturally dispassionate jinchuuriki up, Naruto never budged.

Not even once.

"I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow." the blond shinobi spoke softly while shimmying into a pair of loose fitting pants. Itachi watched him with avid interest as he sat stiffly at the foot of his bed. Watching the gorgeous blond change was not helping his growing arousal in the least.

"I won't be back 'till next week maybe, depending on how it goes." Naruto continued, slipping on a plain black t-shirt over his head. Itachi grunted in response, his attention flickering back and forth between staring and listening to Naruto.

"I'm posing as a slave, actually, which is….different."

Itachi stayed silent, roaming his eyes over the clothed blond man that stood before him. Naruto finally turned around and Itachi's eyes stared directly into azure ones. The blond flushed and averted his gaze onto something less intense.

"Is Sasuke going as well?" Itachi's silky-smooth voice finally made itself known and Naruto gulped thickly, nodding stiffly.

"He's posing with me as well." He explained simply, curling his fingers inwards in a vain attempt to control his nervousness. Itachi grunted slightly and stood from his seat on his bed. Naruto's breath hitched at their proximity, his face inches away from the taller man's neck.

"So, uh, I'll be taking my leave then…" the blond jinchuuriki mumbled before shuffling hurriedly out of the room. He closed the door gently behind him. Whirling around, he made an attempt to walk briskly out of the house but a sudden cold and hard grip to his jaw prevented him from doing just that.

"…Sasuke?" He whispered incredulously. Dark obsidian eyes bore into his brilliant oceanic ones, leaving Naruto breathless.

The young Uchiha had his infinite scowl plastered on his face, his finely shaped eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes narrowed down at the startled blond.

"Let me take your position on the mission tomorrow." Sasuke's voice screamed authority, but Naruto wasn't the least bit fazed. He let a frown mar his face, whipping his head out of the young Uchiha's grip.

"No." He snapped while trying to get passed the other man but to no avail as Sasuke's quick hand grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shoved him against the wall. Naruto bit his lip to keep from yelping in pain as his back hit the hard edge of a small cabinet harshly.

"Naruto…you _know_ what could happen. _Please_ let me take your position."

To say that the blond was more than flabbergasted at the way the other man was begging would be an understatement. Sasuke _never_ begged for _anyone._

Naruto grunted and shoved Sasuke away from him, wasting no time in taking his leave. He wasn't comfortable being so physically close the young Uchiha, and he certainly didn't want Sasuke to find out. The other would surely take it to his advantage. He could feel Sasuke's ebony eyes bore into the back of his head.

Naruto stepped out into the warm night air and jumped down the flight of stairs to land gracefully on the dusky earth below. He chose a casual pace to get to his own apartment, taking in the all the beauty the night had to offer. Naruto tilted his head back slightly, a small smile marring his lips as he gazed up at the bright stars twinkling in the night sky.

Moments like these made him wish he actually was a star. If he were, then he didn't have to worry about the things he had to fret about now. He wouldn't have to dream about being Hokage, because all a star had to do was shine brightly. Maybe someone would wish upon him and maybe, just maybe, their wish would come true.

Naruto's smile turned into a frown as his innocent thoughts suddenly turned dark, the color of the night sky reminding him of a certain man he'd rather not think about. He dropped his gaze down to look at dirt road ahead of him. The blond knew very well why Sasuke had kept on urging him to switch their positions. Just like he had told Itachi, he was posing as a slave…_but _he did leave one very specific detail off.

He was posing as a _sex_ slave.

On the other hand, Sasuke was posing as his seller.

If the mission went as planned, and the leader of the whole underground slave exchange chose him to bed, then it was up to Naruto to kill him and the rest of slave traders working under him whilst rescuing all the captured slaves.

Holding this position meant that there would be a lot of touching of places that were deliberately left untouched. He was a natural virgin and an exotic type of male, making his physique the type that the boss was rumored to favor. There was a high possibility though that his virginity would not be intact by the end of the mission.

As a shinobi, he was ready for that.

Ninjas were supposed to sacrifice things to keep their home safe, and he would willingly give up the only thing he had that was still innocent if it meant protecting his people.

The reason he had failed to inform Itachi of that minor detail though, was the thought of being impure in the oldest Uchiha's eyes if he had told him. Naruto could practically imagine the look of disgust that would cross his crush's face if he were to tell him what exactly was going down on this mission.

That was something he'd rather avoid at all costs.

He couldn't bear the thought of losing yet another precious person, especially Itachi. That man was his anchor ever since he was brought to Konoha, and losing him would be like losing half of himself. Naruto wouldn't know what to do.

What could he say?

Love was weird, but so was he.

And Naruto was content with that.

* * *

"Naruto, are you sure about this?"

The blond in question rolled his eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Sasuke was such a nagging bitch that it was literally driving him up the wall.

"Sasuke, will you please just focus on the mission and shut the fuck up already!" He hissed back, ignoring the young Uchiha's cold glare. The dark haired man pulled at the chain that was connected to the rusty collar around Naruto's tan neck, making the blond choke and almost lose his balance. Icy blue eyes turned to glare heatedly at Sasuke's smirking face.

"Fuck you, you're lucky my hands are tied up or I'd bash your face in." Naruto cursed, flipping the pale man the bird behind his back as best he could with his hands being tied up. Sasuke's smirk was long gone and he abruptly stopped. He grabbed the blond and swiftly tied a black blindfold around his eyes, preventing the blond from seeing anything.

"…Ass." He insulted sourly. Sasuke merely grunted.

They didn't speak anymore after that, making their trek down the thick forest silently and without any further complications. They were on enemy territory now, and just one little mistake could endanger both of their lives.

Naruto knew that Sasuke could sense the danger throughout the forest, but if they played their roles right, then nothing would alarm them of their real intentions. They were both tense, nervous of what could possibly happen next.

Finally, they had arrived at the designated location. Sasuke pulled out the small tag they had been given from out of his pocket and stuck it onto a tall, gray tree that was slightly different from the rest. They waited patiently as light sprouted from the tree and onto the ground, making the earth that was in front of them separate before them. Stairs sprouted from the ground and Naruto gulped at the loud sounds he was hearing.

When they said it was underground, they _meant_ it was underground. If Ibiki had not interrogated that man with the tag, they would have _never_ found this place. Sasuke moved forward, tugging at the chain for him to follow, and Naruto did so obediently.

He made his body tremble in fright as he followed after his 'captor'. If the people outside were to analyze his face, they would find something peculiar about how he was acting. The real captors that brought back slaves with them actually lurked around in villages and kidnapped both males and females of all ages so as to bring them back here to sell and gain profit for their selves. Most likely, those innocent people would be terrified.

At that moment, his right foot missed the next step down the stairs and fell face first onto the cold, concrete ground. Naruto groaned in pain and he heard snickering from all around. He scowled and brought his knees to his chest, curling up in a ball and letting out a fake sob.

"Get up!" Sasuke growled above him. The young Uchiha refrained from wincing as he pulled at the chain, making the blond on the ground start choking.

"Is this one for Daichi-sama?" A baritone voice spoke, making Sasuke look up at the armed guard that was walking toward them. The man looked different from the surrounding guards, his uniform was more advanced and the colors were black and red, rather than black and white. The dark-haired Uchiha took notice to the two _katanas_ resting on the man's left hip, his right hand already poised on them in case of immediate action.

Sasuke merely nodded as the man stopped about eight feet ahead of them. The guard frowned at them and stepped forward once more so he was hovering over Naruto's quivering form. He slipped a finger into the metal collar around the blond's neck and harshly pulled it up, making Naruto suddenly yelp and stand on his shaking legs. It took all of Sauske's self-restraint not to _chidori_ the man's face in right then and there.

The guard yanked Naruto's blindfold off, grabbing his tan chin and lifting the scarred face up to stare at him. The blond's large blue eyes began to water and the man smirked in response, running the rough pad of his thumb along one of the scars across Naruto's cheek.

The jinchuuriki's bottom lip quivered and his fake tears spilled out into the open, cascading down his cheeks as if someone had opened a dam. The guard frowned at that and removed his hand from the blond's face. Sasuke clenched his hand tightly around the chain when the man brought down his hand once more, slapping Naruto across the face with so much force that the latter fell down to the ground on his knees.

"Daichi-sama does not appreciate criers." the guard stated disapprovingly, looking up to lock eyes with Sasuke's indifferent ones. They ignored Naruto's sniffling as he got up off the ground to stand up shakily on his legs once more.

Naruto clenched his mouth shut as a dull pain spread across his cheek. The side of his face was throbbing and he was pretty sure his skin was reddening from the blow.

"How much is he worth?" he heard Sasuke's deep, velveteen voice ask, but he kept his head lowered, taking notice of how many guards were surrounding them. He coughed silently, notifying Sasuke to keep his peripheral vision on his bound hands.

"About ¥41900, more if he's a virgin and a natural blond." The guard replied while Naruto crossed his fingers, signaling to his raven-haired partner that that was indeed how much he was worth.

"Follow me." Sasuke did as told and yanked on his teammate's chain. Two guards positioned themselves behind them.

They all walked silently, trekking deeper and deeper in the underground facility before finally making it to a large wooden set of doors. The guard ahead of them opened it just a tad so all of them could slip inside. Sasuke placed his hand on the small of Naruto's back inconspicuously as they walked through the entrance. He felt the man's body tense and he knew what the blond was thinking.

Sasuke knew very well he was risking getting caught, but he just had to let the blond know he was there with him. That he wasn't alone. He removed his hand away as they entered into room.

The sight that greeted them made Naruto freeze in his steps.

Large cages lined the walls of the chamber. Females were on the left side, whilst males were on the right. The women were huddled together in a vain attempt to feel secure while the males simply sat quietly. What broke Naruto's heart the most were the children that were locked in there as well, their naked and trembling bodies making his heart clench painfully. There was a small cage in the middle of the room, which contained at least a handful of people inside, both female and male.

"I have to check to see if he's a virgin before I can hand over the money." the lead guard stated, outstretching his hand toward Sasuke. The raven handed the chain over and suddenly, Naruto felt an overwhelming sense of fear encompass his entire being. His body started to shake as he walked meekly behind the guard who was leading him to a nearby table. He shot a fleeting glance behind him, a small whimper escaping his lips as he met Sasuke's apologetic eyes.

Before he could even turn back around, Naruto was being roughly turned around and pushed onto the table. His back collided with the harsh wood and he let out a groan of pain. His legs rose to the air automatically to avoid squishing his arms.

His ankles were grabbed and spread apart, making his legs open wide for the man to see what was underneath his kimono. Naruto turned his face to the side, a genuine pained expression etching across his face. He looked at the young men watching him from their cages, a sincere look crossing their faces. Naruto shut his eyes and bit his lip.

He had never been so _humiliated_ in his life.

Large hands pulled down his white briefs, exposing his most private parts for the world to see. His kimono was ripped off of him by one of the guards that had followed them, leaving him stark naked and shivering from the cold and the sheer disgrace he felt.

"He's a natural blond and he's decent in size. His scrotum appears to be normal." he heard the lead guard say above him. Naruto let out a long breath to calm his nerves, knowing what was to come next.

The blond felt the dry finger as it tried to break into his ass. The man wiggled the single digit around, finally breaking through the barrier of skin. Naruto hissed at the abrupt entrance. The guard moved his finger in and out of the tight hole, feeling around for the bundle of nerves he knew would get a rise out of the blond.

"_Aah…_" Naruto moaned quietly against his will, arching his back off the table and curling his toes in mild pleasure. The guard smirked and removed his finger from the blond's entrance.

"He'll do." the gruff voice spoke once more. Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see the man toss a brown sack of coins at Sasuke who caught it swiftly. Blue eyes locked with onyx ones for a moment before Sasuke turned his back to him and followed the guard that was escorting him out. The door was shut behind them.

The lead guard tugged at his collar, jerking Naruto off the table. The blond's tanned, lean legs were trembling beneath his weight as he walked slowly toward the center cage in which they had directed him to go in. The bounds to his wrists were cut and he was thrown inside, landing harshly on his knees. He was still very much naked like the rest of the people there.

Naruto didn't dare lift his head, but a soft hand on his shoulder made him look up to stare into green depths. Short crimson hair framed a pixie-like face while two large emerald eyes stared down at him. This person was a female, if the milky-white breasts in his face were any indication. The girl smiled down at him sincerely, standing up straighter to outstretch her hand toward him.

Naruto eyed it warily, glancing around the cell to memorize all the faces coming to surround him. The girl in front of him was pushed away suddenly and replaced by a pale, slim body that obviously belonged to a male.

Automatically, Naruto felt all his ninja instincts go on edge. Every part of his body sensed the danger that was about to come and he tried with all his willpower not to remove himself from the oncoming endangerment.

Slowly, Naruto lifted his head higher to lock gazes with a man who had the oddest features he had ever laid eyes upon. The stranger's hair was shaved off from the right side of his head whilst the left had oceanic tresses trailing almost exotically down the side of his porcelain-like face. The man's golden irises inspected him thoroughly and Naruto felt himself shying away from him. This caused the stranger to smirk and stalk toward him like a predator would its prey.

Naruto kept his eyes trained anywhere but on the man's bobbing, flaccid cock which was extremely close to him. The girl who had first greeted him (if you could call it that) frowned at the man hovering above him with a smug look on his face.

"Eiri, leave him alone! You're scaring him!" she shrieked while stomping her foot. The man, now known as Eiri, didn't even bat an eyelash toward her.

"Shut up, Naomi. This doesn't concern you. You already have your partner."

Eiri, Naruto noticed, had a silky smooth voice that sent chills down his spine. It reminded him of Itachi to an extent. He quickly disregarded the comparison though, because Itachi was perfect.

This man was not.

His hair was too bright and it looked to be rough instead of soft like Itachi's. Eiri's eyes seemed eerie while Itachi's obsidian (or crimson) orbs were endless pools of calmness. The man had slight muscle definition whilst Itachi had a very distinct six-pack along with well-defined muscles. Eiri's skin was pale as snow, but Itachi's had his very own skin tone that nobody could ever match. His skin _glowed _like that of an angels, Naruto swore it on his life.

Itachi would always be perfect to him.

Lost in thought, Naruto didn't notice the man he had been inspecting (downgrading) was already a few centimeters away. A pale hand came up and caressed his ass in a sensual manner. The blond growled lowly in his throat and glared at the haughty man.

Guilt rose up his throat at the mere thought of betraying Itachi even though they weren't an item, which caused him to lash out at Eiri, punching the man's cheek with brute force. It sent him flying toward the girl from earlier. Naomi was her name, Naruto vaguely recalled.

She yelped in surprise as the blue-haired male landed by her feet. The girl next to her with hip-length orange hair grasped Naomi's pale shoulders and pulled her away from Eiri. Naruto let out a feral snarl and backed up toward the corner of the cage, curling his fingers on the bars behind him.

Eiri coughed and pushed himself off the floor with a hand, the other one holding his injured cheek. He glared daggers at the suddenly not-so nervous blond slave.

"The hell…?" he hissed.

There was a deep chuckle coming from the shadowed part of the cage and Naruto transfixed his gaze onto the dark figure emerging from out of the darkness. Eiri glowered at the figure.

Pristine white curly hair was the first to hit the light, followed by ceramic-like skin that complimented sharp, violet eyes. Naruto's breath caught as the rest of the man's body was shown to him. His skin was flawless like that of a china-doll's and his muscles flexed every time he moved. Naruto didn't dare to look below the waist.

"Looks like we have ourselves a feisty one, am I right Eiri?" the man finally spoke, making Naruto's skin sprout goose-bumps at the velvety voice. His beautifully colored eyes didn't part from Naruto's azure ones, even as he let a smirk grace his pale lips. The blond gulped.

Eiri scowled at the man.

"Fuck you, Akira!" he hissed while picking himself off the ground. Akira paid him no mind though, taking graceful steps toward Naruto. The blond did nothing, still awed by the absolutely stunning man that was fast approaching him.

A pale hand was brought forward, and Naruto didn't even notice until it got a firm hold of his chin. His head was tilted to the left and he felt a thumb run smoothly across one of the scars on his cheek.

"Such beauty…" the blond shinobi heard Akira mumble quietly to himself. Naruto blushed in embarrassment, averting his eyes away from the man who was practically devouring his very being with only his striking violet eyes.

Unexpectedly, there was a sudden rod-like whip pushed in front of his face and then a _crack _echoed throughout the cage. Naruto stared bemusedly at the red imprint left on Akira's hand, then glanced at the guard with the whip in his hand. Noticing that it was the same guard who had violated him earlier, Naruto's body grew tense.

Akira glared ominously at the man on the other side of the bars.

"Hands off, this one is for Daichi-sama."

With that said, he gestured with his hand for another guard to open the cage door. It was thrown to the side, exposing all the slaves shielding themselves from the guards striding toward them. Each one grabbed them by their forearms, dragging them out of their steel abode. The blond took notice on how they were being extra gentle with him.

None of them said a word as they lined them up in a single file line before handing them all silk black robes, except for Naruto. The jinchuuriki frowned as he was handed a white silk robe instead, hesitantly putting it on as he eyed the guards who were going down the line and binding their hands with tweed rope, leaving enough space for them to walk and not trip over one another.

They led them out of the large room, walking down a well-lit corridor. Naruto kept his eyes focused on Akira's back seeing as how he made up the rear of their little row and there was nothing else to stare at. They took countless turns from left to right and Naruto took his time to map out the way back to the only exit he knew of.

It was all up to him now.

And it was all up to Sasuke to get him out before time ran out.

They finally made it to two mahogany doors, four guards already there to open the doors and lead them inside. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he entered, immediately taking notice of the brunette with a white robe hanging loosely from his body sitting at the foot of a bed.

"Daichi-sama."

The guards stated while bowing deeply in respect toward their boss. Naruto observed the man more closely.

He had chestnut colored hair that reached his forearm. His bangs were long, reaching to about his chin while the back of his head held his hair in a ponytail. He had sharp, emerald eyes which immediately bore into his very own sapphire ones. Naruto couldn't help quivering as Daichi approached him. A malicious smirk was edging onto his thin lips, his jade eyes glazing over with lust.

The blond shinobi's breath hitched as the man brought up a hand to tilt his head back. Daichi licked his lips sensually and leaned down, his breath mingling with Naruto's own.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you?" Daichi said in a husky voice, making Naruto let out a small whimper. This made the brunette grin in excitement. Naruto's binds were cut off, his arms hanging limply at his sides and with a wave of Daichi's hand, everyone filed out of the room.

Naruto opened his eyes and fear racked through his body as he turned his head and caught Akira's solemn face staring pointedly at him. The doors shut with an echoing sound leaving Naruto to stare at the spot where Akira had been.

Immediately, the touching began.

His white silk robe slipped off his body and pooled around his feet like ripples of silky milk. Rough hands went from caressing his arms down to squeezing his ass in a matter of seconds.

Naruto felt like crying.

The blond could feel the man's obvious arousal pressing up against his hip, eager for _someone_ to pay attention to it. He was suddenly lifted by his ass and cradled in the man's embrace. Instinctively, Naruto wrapped his lean legs around Daichi's waist.

The man took a seat on the bed, Naruto settled on his lap. The blond tried desperately not to kill the man right then and there when he felt a single finger find its way into his asshole.

"What's your name?" Daichi questioned while burying his face in the crook of Naruto's tanned neck, licking away at the warm skin presented to him. The blond jinchuuriki shivered and before he could reply, a deep, smooth voice spoke for him.

"Uchiha Itachi."

They both snapped their heads to the entrance to find a very _livid_ Itachi standing there, a bloody _katana_ poised to kill someone. Behind him lay the dead and bloodied carcasses of what used to be the guards on duty.

Itachi's _Mangekyō Sharingan_ was activated and ready to aid in murdering someone in cold blood. Naruto's ninja instincts were screaming at him to get out of the way before he got killed, but he merely sat there, still on top of Daichi, and gaped at the oldest Uchiha.

The raven stood there in all his damn glory, black cape swishing from his earlier movements. He had no weapons other than that _katana_ and not a single ounce of dirt or blood was on him. He was as perfect as ever and Naruto felt tears welling up in his eyes.

The _Sharingan_ user narrowed his eyes at the disgusting man touching Naruto.

His grimy hands were on _his_ precious _Naruto._

_Oh hell no,_ Itachi thought while flickering his gaze onto Naruto who merely sat there with his mouth agape. The raven let his stare soften for a moment before going back to glaring daggers at Daichi. The man sputtered and sat up, making Naruto yelp as he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Emerald eyes widened in terror. Panicking, Daichi scrambled to the left side of the room, but before he could even make it to where he planned on going, the razor-sharp edge of a _katana_ was pressed dangerously close to his jugular.

All his movements ceased as dread encompassed his entire being at the single word that the frightening Uchiha uttered.

"_Die_."

With a swift jerk of the raven's hand, Daichi's head dropped to the ground and rolled a few good inches away from his dead, bleeding body. A look of pure horror still permanently etched on his face.

Itachi stood disinterestedly as he re-sheathed his _katana_, as if standing in a pool of blood was the most natural thing in the world. Naruto tried desperately not to let a sound escape his lips, looking anywhere but at the oldest Uchiha as he curled in on himself.

The blond clenched his eyes shut as he heard light footsteps approach his pathetic and naked form. They stopped right in front of him and he could _feel_ Itachi's crimson orbs bore into his very soul. Probably scrutinizing his shameful state and deeming him as repulsive. He had been touched by another man, after all.

Suddenly, he felt a feathery caress on his exposed forearm. Looking up slowly, Naruto met and held Itachi's gentle gaze.

"Naruto…" Itachi breathed and that was all it took for Naruto to launch himself at the other man. He wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, his body shaking uncontrollably. Itachi took off his cape, wrapping it around Naruto's naked body before standing up, carrying the blond in his strong embrace. The oldest Uchiha tightened his hold on the frail male before swiftly darting out of the room.

He was a blur of black to the naked eye as he left the premises. Itachi rushed passed the slaves funneling out of the underground prison. Locking eyes with Sasuke, he smirked at his fuming little brother who simply scowled while directing the slaves out of the woods.

The journey back to Konoha was fast. It took him merely twenty minutes to make it to Naruto's apartment and he wasted no time in kicking open the door. He sat the blond gently on the bed and letting the cape fall off his shoulders, exposing more of the man's honey-colored skin.

The raven frowned as Naruto kept his head downcast, avoiding looking at him at all costs. He knelt down to the ground on one knee, taking Naruto's hands into his own and slowly placing feather-like kisses on each knuckle.

"Naruto…" he whispered, watching the single droplet of a newly shed tear trail down the blond's cheek and fall onto his lap. Itachi scowled, grabbing Naruto's chin and making the man stare directly into his eyes.

"Itachi…" Naruto spoke softly, a pained expression crossing his delicate features. Itachi sucked in a breath.

"Naruto, ask me if I'm happy."

The blond raised an elegant eyebrow but kept silent, making Itachi sigh.

"Ask me." He repeated sternly.

Naruto licked his dry lips, glancing around the room. Itachi's gaze was too intense. After a minute of making the oldest Uchiha wait, Itachi took charge once more by placing his hand on the nape of Naruto's neck, his thumb resting on the blond's jaw line. He brought the younger male down, meeting him halfway to lock lips with him.

Time went still for Naruto.

He couldn't believe it. _Itachi_ was kissing him. _Physically _kissing him, not like in his dreams where everything would feel so unreal and fuzzy. No, this felt so magnificently genuine that he was about ready to shit his pants.

Before the moment was gone, Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around the other male.

Itachi's lips were so soft and delicious. They moved against his so wonderfully and it was so much better than what he fantasized about day in and day out. The raven's hands placed themselves on his hips, pulling his body flush against the older Uchiha's.

They parted after a few minutes, the need for air was becoming too much for the both of them. Naruto stared into Itachi's crimson orbs, a hint of a smile edging its way onto both their lips. Itachi was the first to break the silence.

"Naruto, ask me if I'm happy again one more time, because this time I know what I can reply with. I'm happy when I'm with you because you make me feel alive. You make me feel like my life has _meaning._"

The blond's eyes widened in shock and a flurry of emotions welled up in his chest. He felt as if his heart was about to burst from how hard it was pounding. Was he imagining things?

Had Itachi just said that?

Naruto pinched his arm just in case, and sure enough, he felt the slight sting that was brought with it. A wide grin spread across the blond's face and Itachi smiled an actual smile.

Suddenly, Naruto's smile fell from his face only to be replaced by a solemn look.

"That man…I tried to…b-but he-" Naruto stuttered, but a slim finger was held to his lips, preventing him from speaking.

"I don't care. I like you just the way you are. _Nobody_ is allowed to touch you except for me." Itachi spoke with a soft yet firm velveteen-like voice which made Naruto want to melt in a warm puddle of goo. He smiled despite the tears that threatened to spill from his azure eyes.

He couldn't help but feel like crying. Maybe he was being a tad bit emotional, but it wasn't his fault. This was his first ever relationship and it was with the person he adored most in his life.

"Kami-sama, I've had the biggest crush on you since…_forever._" Naruto confessed while wiping away at his tears. Itachi chuckled and pushed him down onto the mattress, wasting no time in climbing on top of the other. The raven kissed him again, chastely. They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Itachi finally broke the entranced spell they were in.

"I like you, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto grinned cheekily, bringing his hands up to cup Itachi's smooth, pale cheeks.

"And I like _you_, Uchiha Itachi!"

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: If you read the author's note up above, you would know that I created this as a gift for an exchange I joined. To those who are interested, it's called ItaNaru Swap and was created by Imperial Mint (also known as flypaw on LiveJournal). I recommend anyone who wants to join to do just that! It was fun to do and the gift I recieved was cool. Just look it up on LiveJournal or message Imperial Mint herself on . Thank you to those who read this and I hope you've been motivated to join! **

**A/N: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS SEEING AS HOW I COULD NOT FIT THE HARDCORE SEX SCENE THAT YAOI LOVER REALLY WANTED! I hope you can forgive me for the inconvinience but I will try my best to post the sequel soon. I hope you liked your gift!**


End file.
